Who's Expecting?
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: One morning while Duo is in the bathroom; he finds a pregnancy test, a positive one. Who's expecting this bundle of joy? (Yaoi) (More Warnings inside)


This is a Gundam Wing story. This will include Yaoi, maybe a little Yuri, Mystery, maybe a little Humor, M-pregnancy, OC, and OOC, the war ended three years ago; more warnings might come.  
  
Summary: One morning while Duo was in the bathroom, something in the waist basket caught his eye. It was a pregnancy test, which was tested positive. So, who's expecting this bundle of joy?  
  
Parings: Duo/Heero; Wufei/Trowa; OC/Quatre; more may come.  
  
============  
  
Duo does this routine in the morning everyday; gets up out of bed, walks into the bathroom, takes a shower, brushes his teeth. But there will be a little mix up in his morning routine when his eyes take a glance round the bathroom and landed on the waist basket.  
  
'Wait, I just didn't see what I think I saw?' Duo thought as he looked at the waist basket again. He washed his mouth and checked it out.  
  
He stuck his hand in and pulled out what he thought he saw, and he saw right, it was a pregnancy test.  
  
"Oh my god..." Duo whispered as he looked at it. "It positive..."  
  
Just then Heero opened the bathroom door; Dou chucked the test back into the waist basket.  
  
"Morning koi..." Heero murmured as his arms wrapped around Duo's waist.  
  
"Morning..." Duo said as he washed his hands again, then he turned in Heero's hold and faced him. 'Is he the one?' Duo thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked as he looked at Duo.  
  
Duo huffed a sigh.  
  
"Heero, are you pregnant?" Duo asked.  
  
"What?!" Heero yelled as he let go of Duo.  
  
'I take it that he isn't...' Duo thought as he looked at the look on Heero's face.  
  
"Duo what are you talking about?" Heero hissed.  
  
"I found a pregnancy test in the waist basket in here a few minutes ago." Dou said. "A positive one."  
  
"Well I'm not expecting." Heero said. "Are you sure it's a positive one?"  
  
"I took a good look at it, I'm positively sure it's positive." Duo said.  
  
"Who ever is pregnant is probably hiding it." Heero said.  
  
"Well I'm going to find out." Dou said with a smirk.  
  
"I think you should keep out of this." Heero said.  
  
"Oh c'mon Heero, I know you want to know whose expecting." Duo said.  
  
"I do, but I think that we should keep out of this, who ever it is might come out with it sooner or later." Heero said.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Duo said.  
  
"Now you're not going to be snooping around, are you?" Heero said.  
  
"I won't..." Duo said.  
  
"Good..." Heero said, he kissed Duo and went into the shower discarding his clothing.  
  
Duo went back into his room.  
  
"Good thing I didn't promise..." Duo whispered.  
  
============  
  
Everyone was having a nice breakfast, except for Duo and Heero; they couldn't stop thinking about that test they found in the bathroom. Heero hid his suspicion well, but Duo didn't.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Ken asked. Ken is Quatre's boyfriend; he has short lavender hair and beautiful indigo eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Duo said.  
  
Heero glanced at him.  
  
Everyone dismissed their friends' actions and went on with breakfast.  
  
============  
  
Duo was lying on his bed calling someone on the phone.  
  
"Hello Sally, how are you doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"Fine Duo, what do you want?" Sally asked.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you." Duo said as he turned onto his back.  
  
"About what?" Sally asked.  
  
"Well, this morning I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom." Duo said. "It was positive and I have no idea who it belongs to."  
  
"So you called me to see if that person came over here for a checkup to see if it was truly positive." Sally said.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, whoever had that test didn't come here and if I knew who it was I still wouldn't tell you." Sally said.  
  
"And why not?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because I'm not at liberty to tell you." Sally said.  
  
"Alright..." Duo said. "Are you coming to the party?"  
  
"You bet." Sally said.  
  
"I'll see you there, bye." Duo said.  
  
"Bye." Sally said.  
  
They both hung up.  
  
"Damn..." Duo whispered.  
  
============  
  
The party that was being thrown that night was just going to be a little get together.  
  
============  
  
Heero sat outside on the patio typing on his laptop, but right then, he just couldn't concentrate. What Duo told him that morning was still nagging him. Who in space was pregnant? Will they come clean soon? Heero closed his laptop and put it aside.  
  
"What's wrong Yuy?" A voice asked.  
  
Heero didn't even have to turn around; he already knew who it was.  
  
"Nothing Chang..." Heero said.  
  
"Do you know where Trowa is?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, have you tried the library?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, and all of the usual places he normally is." Wufei said.  
  
"Well, you won't find him here." Heero said.  
  
"Alright, thanks for you help anyway." Wufei said as he walked back into the house.  
  
'I wonder..." Heero thought.  
  
============  
  
It was now night time, and the party had begun. Everyone was there, they were having a good time and everything, and somehow the only one not really having much fun was Duo. He had been snooping around all day trying to find clues as to who was expecting; he found nothing.  
  
"Duo what's wrong?" A voice asked.  
  
Duo turned around and his eyes landed on a little girl.  
  
"Hey Josie, how are you doing?" Duo said as he bent down and hugged the girl.  
  
Josie was a little four year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes; she is the daughter of a friend of Quatre's.  
  
"Fine, but what's wrong with you, you look sad." Josie said.  
  
"I am a little, but I'll be happy if you can come and dance with me." Duo said.  
  
"I'd be happy to." Josie said.  
  
Duo and Josie went onto the dance floor. Josie put her little feet onto Duo's and they both waltzed to waltz music.  
  
"Excuse me Duo; but may I cut in?" Another voice said.  
  
Duo and Josie turned and saw another good friend. This boy went by the name of Carlton; he had short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Sure..." Duo said as he handed Josie over to him. Duo looked at the two as they danced. No one was sure if the two knew they had a crush on each other, everyone says that they wouldn't be surprised that when those two grew up, that they would become an item.  
  
"May I have this dance?" A voice asked Duo.  
  
Duo turned around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes you may." Duo said.  
  
Heero took Duo's hand and the both of them waltzed around the ball room.  
  
============  
  
Everyone went into the huge dinning room, they chit-chatted while the food was being put onto the table. Duo vaguely wondered if whoever was pregnant would tell the news tonight.  
  
"Hello Duo..." Someone said behind him.  
  
Duo turned around and came face to face with Sally.  
  
"Hi Sally, how ya doing?" Duo greeted.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Sally said.  
  
"Good..." Duo said.  
  
"Did you find out?" Sally asked.  
  
"No..." Duo sighed.  
  
"Maybe the news will be given tonight." Sally said.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo said.  
  
There were three loud tings echoing around the room.  
  
Everyone turned to Winston, the main butler. Winston was an old American man around his seventies; he had a hair full of white hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"Dinner will be served momentarily." Winston said.  
  
Everyone got seated around the table, except for the children who were seated at a separate table.  
  
============  
  
Dinner went on for about an hour and a half; so far three announcements were made. But was one still unsaid.  
  
There were three loud tings, this time someone was tapping their spoon to their glass of champagne, that someone was Cathy.  
  
"May I please have everyone's attention?" Cathy asked.  
  
Everything grew quiet and everyone turned their attention to the young lady.  
  
"Well, I would like to make the important announcement..." Cathy paused for a moment and glanced at Trowa, Trowa gave her a nod of assurance. "...That soon I'll become an aunt."  
  
Cathy took her seat as everyone gasped and looked straight at Trowa. Trowa had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Trowa..." Wufei said.  
  
"I am..." Trowa said.  
  
Wufei gave Trowa a breathtaking kiss as everyone cheered for the couple.  
  
Duo was jumping up and down for joy for his friends, he was so happy that the mystery of the test was solved.  
  
============  
  
Later that night after all of the guests left except for Cathy, Zechs, Trieze (I know that Trieze died in the Endless Waltz, but in my little world he's still alive), Sally, and Hilde; Trowa explained his story. They were all in the living room, in pajamas since they were staying for awhile, the guests were moving into the same neighborhood and the houses were getting ready.  
  
"Well my suspicions began when I started to feel sick for a few mornings; I wake up in the middle of the night as quietly as I could, then I'd run as fast as I can to the bathroom and loose everything I eat that night." Trowa said.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything about being sick?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I thought it was a little flu, I didn't want you to worry about something like that, I was a little afraid that you'd be mad." Trowa said.  
  
"I would never be mad because of that..." Wufei said, and he kissed Trowa.  
  
"You guys have time for that later; now just go on with the story." Hilde said.  
  
"Well anyway, after a few days of that, a television special on male pregnancy caught my attention." Trowa said. "It told of some of the things that happen during the beginning of pregnancy; like vomiting, stomach cramps, headaches, and a few other painful things. I was only vomiting, so I didn't worry much about it."  
  
"Until..." Sally said.  
  
"Until all of the things that they said on television started happening to me." Trowa said. "I felt awful and I hid every sign of sickness from you guys so you wouldn't worry."  
  
"Why Trowa?" Quatre asked. "What if it was something absolutely awful, which in this case isn't, but what if it was."  
  
"I never really thought of that." Trowa whispered.  
  
"Well, there is no need to worry now..." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa nuzzled his head into Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"Around the time that was happening to me, I forgot what the show said, until it came on again." Trowa said. "After that I started to panic, I didn't know what to do, until the night Winston asked me to do him a favor, which was if I could shop for a few things for him. I agreed to it and went out to the store."  
  
A loud bang of thunder came from outside which made some people jump and some scream; then droplets of rain could be heard on the window. (Don't worry; this isn't turning into a horror story.) Trowa continued with the story.  
  
"When I was over there, a pregnancy test caught my eye, so I picked it up while I was shopping." Trowa said. "I paid for all the groceries and came home."  
  
"So, the minute you gave the groceries to Winston, you rushed upstairs and did the test." Zechs said.  
  
"No, I was worried that someone would come in and see me, so I waited till the middle of the night." Trowa said. "I snuck out of bed and went into the hall bathroom, and then I took the test. When I came out positive, I nearly screamed, but by some miracle I didn't. I threw the test away and went back to bed wondering what I was going to do."  
  
"So, what did you do after that?" Duo asked.  
  
"The next morning I went to a doctor's office; I didn't go to Sally, because I was afraid that she would call up Wufei and tell him." Trowa said. "The doctor examined me and made me take a few tests and determined that I was pregnant."  
  
"How long has it been since you took that test?" Heero asked.  
  
"Four days..." Trowa said.  
  
Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Where was the waist basket when you had the test?" Duo asked.  
  
"I was behind the toilet." Trowa said.  
  
"Well, I found the test this morning and the basket must have been moved to the side of the sink, because that's where I found it."  
  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Go on with the story already, I want to know how Cathy found out." Hilde said as she glared at her lover.  
  
"When I found out about the get together party that Quatre was throwing, I knew that Cathy would be in town, so I called her to meet me at a café." Trowa said.  
  
"He called me in the morning so we met there that afternoon." Cathy said. "When Trowa told me the news, I'd something that had a good half of the people there staring at us."  
  
"What did you do?" Sally asked.  
  
"She jumped across the table and held me in a chokehold hug." Trowa said.  
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
"Since we met at the café only a day before the party, Trowa had the idea to give me the honor to tell everyone about my nephew or possibly and/or niece." Cathy said.  
  
Trowa glared at Cathy for saying and/or.  
  
"Well anyway, we have nine months before our lives change, so let's enjoy it while we still can." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa smiled and kissed Wufei.  
  
The End?  
  
============  
  
Well, how was this? Was it good was, was it bad?  
  
This was originally thought as a one-shot story, but if I get enough good reviews, I'll make a sequel story, so what about it? Send me reviews and I'll give you a sequel!!! 


End file.
